Maryse
Maryse Ouellet (born January 21, 1983) is a French Canadian Glamour Model and professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment on its Raw brand. After spending years modelling, including winning Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada in 2003, Maryse was hired by WWE in 2006, after she participated in the WWE Diva Search competition. Despite her elimination, she was sent to WWE's developmental facility, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in Louisville, Kentucky. She signed a deal with WWE in August 2006 and was assigned to OVW for wrestling training, where she made her ring debut in December 2006. She appeared in vignettes on WWE television. During this time, she continued working at OVW, but was later transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), another WWE facility, to further her training. In March 2008, Maryse appeared on SmackDown, competing in a swim suit competition. Three months later she made her television in-ring debut. In December 2008, Maryse captured her first title with the company, the WWE Divas Championship, and would hold onto it for seven months. In April 2009 she was drafted to the Raw brand, during the 2009 WWE Draft. She won the Divas Championship for the second time in February 2010, making her the first wrestler to have the championship on more than one occasion. Career Modeling Ouellet began her career as a Beauty pageant contestant, winning Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada in 2003 and finishing second at the International Finals of Miss Hawaiian Tropic 2004. After that she made several appearances in various newspapers, magazines and television programs in Canada, then became a glamour model, appearing on the cover and inside pages of Playboy Special Editions "Vixens" in June/July 2006. She was also on the cover of Playboy's "The Girls of Canada" 2007 Calendar. She also appeared on the special edition of Playboy called "Blondes, Brunettes and Redheads". World Wrestling Entertainment Diva Search In the summer of 2006, Maryse tried out for World Wrestling Entertainment's Diva Search. She made the final cut and was one of the top eight featured on WWE, but on the July 24 episode of WWE Raw she became the second person to be eliminated from the search. Despite her elimination, she was invited to observe workouts and the training facility between August 13–17, 2006 at WWE's developmental facility, Ohio Valley Wrestling. Although she understood that there was no guarantee that this will lead to full time employment with WWE, she was grateful to have been given another opportunity to live out her dream. Stating in a WWE.com "I can just cry, is my feeling right now," Ouellet said. "I’m very excited. It was very, very good news." Ohio Valley Wrestling / Florida Championship Wrestling Maryse Ouellet was officially signed to a World Wrestling Entertainment developmental contract on August 24, 2006 and was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling for training. Her first jobs there were to sit in the front row during television tapings, take part in bikini contests and appear in backstage segments. After a while she began managing fellow French Canadian René Dupree at house shows. Her in ring debut came at a December 16, 2006 house show in Greensburg, Kentucky where she teamed with Katie Lea, Kelly Kelly, She Nay Nay, and Victoria Crawford to defeat ODB, Milena Roucka, Josie, Beth Phoenix, and Melody. In March 2007, she became a part-time backstage interviewer for OVW TV, as well as a wrestler in dark matches prior to the OVW tapings. In the spring of 2007, Maryse participated in the 2007 "Miss OVW" competition which was won by ODB. Later in the summer, she participated in the 2007 "OVW Divalympics". SmackDown! On the September 22, 2006 edition of SmackDown!, Ouellet, known as simply Maryse, was shown on the TitanTron welcoming the Montreal viewers (in French) to the season premiere of SmackDown! on the new CW Network. In January 2007, Maryse returned to SmackDown! in more pre-taped vignettes welcoming viewers back to the show in both English and French. Maryse made her first actual TV appearance with her entrance theme on the May 21, 2007 edition of Raw to present Timbaland's new video "Throw It on Me" in which she had appeared. In October 2007, Maryse participated in the WWE European Tour with the SmackDown! brand, where she teamed with Michelle McCool in defeating Victoria and Katie Lea in a series of tag team matches. By the time she began appearing regularly on SmackDown!, she adopted a snobby attitude, thus turning heel. On the March 7, 2008 edition of SmackDown, Maryse competed in a swimsuit contest, against Victoria, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Eve Torres. In the end, Maryse and Eve got into a heated battle. On March 14, Maryse was the first eliminated from the swimsuit competition. On March 28, Maryse competed in a "Wet and Wild" match where she teamed with Victoria against Cherry and Michelle McCool in a losing effort. On a "SmackDown after the bell video" on WWE.com Deuce 'n Domino dumped Cherry (who had been their valet) and replaced her with Maryse. Maryse then insulted Cherry, only for Cherry to slap her. On the May 16, 2008 edition of SmackDown, she made her television in-ring debut in a losing effort to Cherry, though defeated her in a rematch with a roundhouse kick weeks later.4 For weeks, Maryse teamed with Victoria and Natalya against Cherry, Michelle McCool and Maria. Maryse then suffered a minor broken nose after receiving a bulldog from Maria.5 A few weeks later, Maryse reinjured her nose when running into the corner to dodge a crossbody from Maria, Maria's boot hit Maryse along the face, hitting her nose. Maryse lost in her first title match for the WWE Divas Championship against Michelle McCool at 2008 Unforgiven, this has resulted in a feud between the two Divas. She then came up short once again in title rematch on SmackDown! On the September 24, 2008 edition of ECW, Maryse defeated McCool with a low blow in a non-title match. After being off television for a month, Maryse returned at Survivor Series to participate in the five-on-five SmackDown vs. Raw Divas Elimination match. Maryse was the sole survivor of the SmackDown team and managed to eliminate Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, and Candice Michelle before losing to Beth Phoenix via the Glam Slam. At Armageddon, Maryse participated in the eight Diva Santa's Little Helper match in a losing effort. On the December 19th edition of SmackDown!, Maryse defeated Maria in a Number 1 Contender for the WWE Divas Championship. On the December 26th edition of Smackdown!, Maryse defeated Michelle McCool to win the Diva's Championship for the first time. Maryse is out of the WWE with a groin injury she picked up in late 2008, there is no date for her return. She made a return on January 23, 2009 in a non-wrestling role. On February 20th, she made an in-ring return. 'RAW' On the April 13 episode of Raw, Maryse was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 WWE Draft, in the process making the Divas Championship exclusive to the Raw brand.[27] She made her Raw in-ring debut on April 27, teaming with Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes, and Jillian Hall in a loss to Mickie James, Santina Marella, Brie Bella and Kelly Kelly.[28] At the Night of Champions pay-per-view on July 26, Maryse lost the Divas Championship to Mickie James.[29] She then took a hiatus from WWE to recover after having knee surgery.[30] Maryse made her return on the November 23 episode of Raw, disguised as The Gobbledy Gooker, as the guest timekeeper for a divas tag team match. After the match, she revealed herself by attacking Melina.[31] The following week, Maryse made her in-ring return on the November 30 episode, pinning Melina in a tag team match. Maryse defeated Brie Bella and Eve to currently be in the finals of a Divas Championship Match for the title. Gail Kim and Maryse will face off at Elimination Chamber to determine a new Divas Champion. After at delay in the tournament by Vickie Guerrero, on February 22nd, Maryse went on to defeat Gail Kim to become a two-time Divas Champion. Maryse is the first Diva in history to win the Divas Title multiple times. Raw. Personal life Ouellet was born in Montreal, but grew up in New Brunswick. In high school, Ouellet was the only girl in her class, and ran the school's fashion show. She also began developing a range of makeup products. Ouellet has a tattoo of her father's name, Guy, on her left wrist. She has a degree in Business Administration and holds a black belt in martial arts. Ouellet is a native speaker of French, and also speaks English, becoming fluent in English after two years. She is also able to read Spanish, although she cannot speak it. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''French Kiss'' (Snap DDT with hair flip) **''French TKO(Heel kick) **Corner foot choke **Forward Russian legsweep **Modified figure four leglock **Roll-through into a Camel Clutch **Spinning side slam backbreaker **Single leg Boston crab **Three-quarter facelock *'Wrestlers managed' **Sylvain Grenier **Rene Dupree **Ted DiBiase, Jr. **Ryan O'Reilly **Deuce 'n Domino *'Nicknames''' **The French Canadian Beauty **'The Sexiest of the Sexy' **'The Sultry Diva' *'Entrance themes' **"All Summer Long" - Production theme **"Gimme More" - Britney Spears (OVW) **"Lounge Lizard" - Production theme **"Ooh Oui" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Divas Championship (2 time, Current ) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #'9' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 See also *Maryse Ouellet’s event history *Maryse Ouellet’s gimmicks External links and references *Maryse Ouellet profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster